


Kawaii desu HS ch 2-Skool time

by Rainbowc00kehz21



Series: Kawaii desu ch 2 [1]
Category: LOZ - Fandom, multifandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowc00kehz21/pseuds/Rainbowc00kehz21





	

The skool blong rang, it was tim 4 clas. We sharced a sceuall so we were in all da same classes, once I found out "I can't believe I haz a hwat guy in all of my classes" my brain screaming in my head. I had 4 1st period magic class, I learned 2 shoot rainbow lazers out of eyez, and happy learned how summon a 4rh chain ((that's mah fav site u tumblr poopoos)), da 4rh chain was a sexy devil man made of glitter and sprinkles with a hint of rainbow chocolate fudge, he had a bigger musles, I had shock face when he did that.."Happy..you are strong.." I said "Well...I am well, one of them" I can't believe it he was one, the 4rh chains.   
"Wow, Happy that's..cute" I said blushen with Mai pan colors and it glo brighteh, "wow, your blood is beautiful" Happy said all smileh cutsy lik anime man. Da blong roung and we rain like bolt to next clas. "Be careful of Ebaby darkness dementia Ravan wah, she is 2spooky 4 me" happy said while waking, "Is she that goif girl?" I asked, worrinly.  
"Yes..." Happy said, we then waked into next clas, it was food class. We do cook here, our teacher was big hairy ugly old 25 musle man with big beard and never shaved in his life and had funny stache.   
"You want 2 cook yah?" He said in weird voice. "Well yah gotta 2 let meh yap first" He wore a icy blu sleveeless shirt with pastel orange dad Jenes, and white shoes with pastel pink shoelaces.

It was so BORING, we al ready knew this but he would neva liston 2 us, Happy just qitley sleeped through whole thing, and then da blong rang.   
"Thank GOD that clas is ovea, I said signlingly, happy woke up and we went 2 next class, it was da math clas, teacher wasn't Arond, so we went in da class and me, happy and some other ppl went on 4chan, "Hehehehe, wow, I can't believe I got some cute dude onto 4chain" happy said in his bran, we both trolled each othr on da site, it was easeh like Hershey pie, we had so mutch fun, we did lotz of laughter. I Neva waned it 2 endz.   
Then da bell roung and we had 2 go 2 launch, I had a rainbow unicorn samwich, that was full of Nutella, considering I wuz a sexy anime, and so waz happy, we could eat whateva we want and nevea gain wheght, we saw da lunch ladeh, she haz baby face even though she is 60, she served mistery jello and cheap icing with rainbow popcorn. It was gross 2 look at. "Ewww, don't do that" I said "This is disgusting" happy said eating his rainbow white chocolate mocha cheesecake.


End file.
